


Love is the answer

by broken_fannibal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (in the second chapter), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: All but one of their horses ran away and they sent the Knight that was with them back to Camelot to get a rescue team. That's how they ended up stuck in the forest at night with only one blanket.title from the resistance by skillet





	1. Underneath the moon

Arthur was wrapped up in the furs and blankets. It was just warm enough.  
Merlin sat next to him in his normal clothes, wrapped in Arthurs cloak.  
Arthur could see him shake, saw his purple lips and pale hands. "Merlin, get under here."  
"I'll be alright." Merlin shook his head, his breath formed mist in the cold night air.  
Arthur scowled. "You won't be able to sleep if you have to try to keep yourself warm all night."  
"We won't both fit."  
Arthur rolled his eyes. "We'll make it work." He took a deep breath. "MERLIN. Get in here!"  
Merlin jumped and his eyes widened. He shifted and reluctantly lay down next to Arthur.  
Arthur reached out and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He tucked the edge of the blanket under him.  
Merlin shivered. He was surprised that Arthur hugged him so willingly. He rarely did. He snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around Arthur in turn.  
Arthur jumped when he felt Merlin's cold hands. He pulled them to his chest and covered them with his own.  
Merlin felt a different kind of warmth rise in his chest at the gesture.  
When his hands were somewhat warmed up, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin again. He entangled their legs and pulled Merlin against his chest.  
Merlin hummed, he nuzzled into the crook of Arthur's neck.  
They rarely ever got this close. He should savour it.

When the rescue team found them the next morning, they were still huddled together like that.  
Morgana got off her horse to wake them. She shook Arthur's shoulder.  
He grumbled and opened his eyes. “Finally." He let go of Merlin and sat. "Merlin, wake up."  
Merlin blinked and turned onto his back.  
"They're here."  
"Oh." He quickly got up and gathered their things.  
When they had packed everything, Merlin and Arthur got on the two extra horses.

That evening Gwen came to visit Merlin in his chambers.  
"So tell me, how was cuddling with Arthur?" She asked him with an amused tone in her voice.  
Merlin blushed a bit. "Um, where- where did you hear that?"  
"Morgana told me."  
Merlin looked away. “Of course she did.”  
"She seemed very happy that Arthur found that kind of comfort with someone."  
"It was cold. We had to." Merlin shrugged.  
Gwen cocked her head and smiled. "The way Morgana described it, you still lay closely together when they got to you."  
Merlin sighed. "It was very nice." he admitted. "Soft and warm. He pulled me so close."  
Gwen grinned and took Merlin's hands. "I'm so happy for you."  
Merlin looked at her for a short moment. "Thank you."


	2. Love is the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur had a bad day.

The next evening Merlin brought Arthur's washed clothes back and put out the candles.  
Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.  
He stopped before putting out the last candle. "What is it? Do I need to tuck you in?"  
Arthur looked up at him, frowning. Then he got up. He took the candle extinguisher from Merlin and took his hands in his own. He inhaled shakily. "Merlin, I..."  
Merlin frowned but waited.  
Arthur let go of his hands and slowly stepped closer. He cupped his face in a hand and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Merlins eyes widened. They barely ever kissed. It was even rarer for Arthur to initiate it. He leaned closer, returned the kiss.  
Arthur's other hand came to rest on his hip.  
Then, slowly, Merlin dared to reach out as well, he rested his hands on Arthur's forearms.  
Arthur broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around him.  
Merlin made a startled sound. Hesitantly, his hands came to rest on Arthur's sides.  
For a while, the only thing audible was the sound of their breathing.  
He closed his eyes and revelled in the touch, the intimacy of it. He loved the texture of Arthurs shirt under his fingers, the softness of his body, the warmth of his embrace.  
Arthur squeezed him once, then he let go.  
Reluctantly so, Merlin noticed. His hands lingered on his hips before he let go entirely. Merlin wondered why he was so touchy all of a sudden. But he didn't know how to ask. He reached for Arthur's hands, caressed them with his thumbs.  
A bit of the tension left Arthur's shoulders.  
"Should I stay here with you a while longer?" he asked quietly.  
Arthur stayed quiet for a while. Then he gave a small nod.  
Merlin smiled softly. After a while, he asked: "Did something happen?"  
Arthur's expression was guarded. "What makes you think so?"  
"You're unusually affectionate."  
Arthur frowned, he pulled his hand away from where Merlin had held it.  
So something did happen."Do you want to talk about it?"  
"There is nothing-" he started, his voice loud.  
"Yes, there is." Merlin said calmly.  
Arthur sighed. "It was an exhausting day. Father said- With the way he is...” he shook his head. “I sometimes wonder if he really cares about me."  
"Oh." Merlin took Arthur's hands again. "He has said he cares about you."  
"Because I am his only son. The only heir to the throne." There was a bitter tone in his voice.  
Merlin stayed quiet for a while, didn't know what to say. On one hand, he wanted to reassure Arthur but he didn't want to defend Uther. He had to do that so often already. He was sick of it.  
"So you agree?” Arthur asked.  
He sighed. "Yes and no. What you said is true but I'm sure that's not all there is."  
Arthur huffed.  
"Remember when that troll enchanted him and he cried when he thought you were dead?" Merlin stepped closer, he stood between Arthur's knees now, and caressed his cheek.  
Arthur hummed and nuzzled into Merlin's palm. Then he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Merlin's chest. He hesitated before reaching out again and pulling him closer.  
Merlin couldn't hide his surprise. He hadn't thought that whatever Uther said weighed that heavily on Arthur's mind. Or maybe it wasn't only that? He didn't know. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, slid one hand into his hair.  
After long minutes Arthur leaned back a little. He looked up at Merlin, into his eyes and whispered: “Thank you.”  
Merlin smiled and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. “You're welcome.”  
Arthur took a deep breath. “You must be tired, too. I won't keep you any longer.”  
“Okay.” Merlin nodded. "Good night.” He pulled the blanket over Arthur after he had laid down and patted his shoulder.  
"Good night." Arthur mumbled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
